


The King In The Hole

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thus is the fate of tyrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had. Hope you like it.

Some would say that a tyrant deserved whatever punishment they received for their crimes, that no death was too cruel for a ruler who tortured and brutalized his people. Beat the bastard, flay him. Hang him, drown him, roast him alive. But many of those same people would argue that the dead should be respected, that once a man was a corpse he was to be given a proper burial. That once a man had given his life for his crimes the punishment should end there. Continuing it any further was petty, and a sign that the new ruler would be a cruel one.

Gavin couldn't have agreed with this sentiment any less. It was crueler, in the Fool King's mind, to torture a man than it was to humiliate his corpse. No matter what crimes Ryan had done, him and Gavin had been friends once. Ryan had been friends with all of them once. Which is why, after slaying the monstrosity Ryan called Edgar, the monstrosity that had once been their companion and the king's squire Kerry, Gavin offered Ryan a relatively quick death. Shooting the king full of arrows he had used the man's own sword to deliver the final blow, only taking two strikes to remove Ryan's head from his shoulders. After the deed was done, and the Crooked Crown was newly placed upon Gavin's brow, he decided to have some fun. He ordered his friends to fetch Edgar's head and, with some difficulty, the five of them had managed to attach it to the dead king's body. Once they were done they had tied their gruesome prop atop a horse and paraded it around the neighboring towns, so that all would know that the old king was dead. Once the body was too worn from the crowd's abuse Gavin had it tossed into a ditch, and there it would remain until the bones were picked clean and The Mad King was little more than a memory.

Gavin may have been The Fool King, but if you asked him Ryan made a perfect King In The Hole.


End file.
